Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?
by Pelusav.v
Summary: songfic sobre lo que siente Raven al enterarse de la relación de Robin y Starfire.


**Hola¡… em que decir xp es mi segunda historia y es mi primer songfic. Este trata sobre lo que siente Raven al enterarse de la relación de Robin y Starfire. la canción se llama ¨que tiene ella que no tenga yo¨ de Camela. espero que lo disfruten¡**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tiene ella que no tenga yo<strong>

¿Como estas?

Dime que tal te va con ella dime

Como estas

Entro a la sala y te encuentro, como siempre, besándola. Ya no soporto verlo, ya no soporto ver como ella recibe todo el cariño que quiero, todos los abrazos, todos los besos, se los das a ella. ¿Por qué?

Yo estoy aquí cariño mio

y aun lo paso mal

Hecho de menos tu calor

y nunca te podre olvidar

Aun recuerdo con amargura el día en que anunciaste la ¨gran noticia¨

_Flash back_

_-chicos tengo que hacerles un anuncio_

_-¿por fin vas a cambiar tu traje de semáforo por algo decente?_

_-ja ja, Cyborg. Agradece que estoy de muy buen humor hoy, y es que…-starfire entra a la sala y se gana al lado de Robin tomando su mano –Starfire acepto ser mi novia _

_Todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja y como estaban felices decidí abandonar la sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos._

_Fin del flash back_

Hoy Salí para intentar no recordarte y no lo conseguí

Me cuesta tanto acostumbrarme a seguir sin ti

Te quiero tanto corazón

Eres mi única ilusión

Abandone la torre por segunda vez en el día, no soporto verte a su lado sin querer derramar alguna lagrima.

Camino por la ciudad para intentar pensar en otra cosa pero es inútil, cada lugar que veo me recuerda a aquellos momentos que estuvimos juntos, en esos momentos en que me diste falsas esperanza, como cuando fuiste hasta el mismísimo infierno para buscarme, pensaba que sentías lo mismo por mi, pero ti siempre he sido solo una compañera de equipo, una amiga.

Llego hasta la orilla de la playa y ya no puedo aguantar mas, mirando hacia el horizonte saco todo el dolor que llevo dentro dejando caer algunas lagrimas y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Coro:

¿Pero por qué mi amor?

¿Es porque tiene la belleza que no tengo yo?

¿O es que te gustan sus caricias y las mías no?

¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

No puedo ser feliz,

si no te tengo vida mía para mí es el fin,

ella jamás podrá quererte como yo a ti.

¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

Sé que ella es mas bonita, mas alegre y que te puede hacer feliz, pero estoy segura de que no te ama ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo, para ella solo eres su protector, su compañero, el que la entiende y siempre esta con ella cuando lo necesita, te tiene mucho cariño pero eso no significa que te ame.

En cambio para mi, tu eres mi vida, eres lo mas importante que tengo en este mundo. Sin ti ya no tengo razones para seguir en esta vida, la cual debió acabarse cuando sucedió ¨la profecía¨. Pero tú. Tu no dejaste que me rindiera, tu me diste una nueva oportunidad de luchar y ¿para que? Para olvidarme y hacer tu vida lejos de mi.

Nada más

Solo me queda tu fotografía

y nada mas

Daría todo por tenerte y escuchar tu voz

Vuelve conmigo por favor

Te necesito corazón

Pero no voy a rendirme, voy a buscar una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo y que yo también puedo hacerte feliz. Starfire ha ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

¿Es verdad

que vas con ella de la mano?

Dime si es verdad

que la acaricias con ternura

y que le das tu amor,

que mala suerte tuve yo.

¡Qué mala suerte tuve yo!

Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Esta guerra la perdí en el momento que starfire llego a su vida-cierro mis ojos y dejo caer varias lagrimas-ya no puedo seguir dándome falsas esperanzas esperando algo que nunca va a llegar. Él no me ama y nunca lo hará, solo tiene ojos para esa alienígena. Yo soy solo un estorbo en su vida

¡Que mala suerte¡ Que mala suerte que ha la única persona que has amado ni siquiera le intereses

-que mala suerte-me repito sin dejar de llorar

Es todo. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, no se como pero voy a olvidarlo, no seguiré haciéndome daño pensando en que no me ama.

-¿Raven?- escucho una voz detrás de mí.

Coro:

¿Pero por qué mi amor?

¿Es porque tiene la belleza que no tengo yo?

¿O es que te gustan sus caricias y las mías no?

¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

No puedo ser feliz,

si no te tengo vida mía para mí es el fin,

ella jamás podrá quererte como yo a ti.

¿Qué tiene que no tenga yo?

No me molesto en voltear ya que se perfectamente a quien pertenece esa voz. Me seco un par de lágrimas pero el nota y se acerca mas hasta quedar junto a mi

-chico bestia ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el horizonte

-te estaba buscando, no te había visto en todo el día… -se gira para verme el rostro-¿estas bien?

Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y hago un último esfuerzo por no llorar, pero es inútil y varias lágrimas se me escapan. Él lo nota ya que no llevo puesta mi capucha, me gira lentamente del hombro hasta quedar frente a él y seca mis lágrimas suavemente

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi no?, dime que sucede-

No quería hablar, no quería relatar todo lo que me sucedía porque seria revivir nuevamente el dolor pero tampoco quiero que piense que no confió en el. No sé que hacer

-es… por Robin ¿cierto?- me quedo mirándolo sorprendida por su declaración, pero ya no podía decir nada, no tenia que decir nada, estalle en llanto y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho para que no me viera. El comprendió y me abrazo tiernamente poniendo una mano en mi espalda y con la otra acariciando mi pelo

-tranquila, yo estoy aquí-fue lo ultimo que dijo, ya que seguimos abrazados, no se cuantas horas o minutos nos quedamos así, pero fue justo lo que necesitaba, alguien que me apoyara sin decir nada.

El solo se quedo hay abrazándome, siempre se preocupaba por mi, siempre me protegía y quería verme feliz, pero como estaba tan preocupada por Robin nunca le di importancia, pero el siempre estuvo hay y siempre lo estará.

¨_después de todo, no tengo tan mala suerte_¨

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? No quería que fuera tan triste así que decidí dejarle un final abierto. Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia por favor háganmela saber, soy nueva en esto asi que no tengo mucha experiencia. Dejen algún comentario para saber en que puedo mejorar :)<strong>

**Saludos¡**


End file.
